At the end of the rainbowis murder
by Swampyseifer
Summary: In case you're wondering the title refers to the mulitude of coloutrs used to name the characters of a game of Cluedo (okay, so they're aren't all rainbow colours...but cut me some frickin' slack!!!) This is only the frist chapter, I have 2 ready to go u


Some friends get together to re-enact the board game "Cluedo" except just after they all arrive...there is an 'accident' and their host dies and his body vanishes. As the remaining group try to work out whether the game has started, another brutal killing occurs. It is agreed that the rest should split up to try and solve the murder, but another takes place and the friends turn on each other...no-one trusts no-one...the game has only just begun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Squall glanced up from his Gunblade case and noticed the quizzical look on Irvine's face. "You say a damn word to anyone Kinneas.!" Squall threatened the cowboy. "Hey! I wouldn't want to, to tell the truth I do the same thing to Exeter every time I put my baby to sleep. What I was wonderin', is why you don't burn ya lips on the lion?"  
  
The Garden Master paused at this comment, but quickly brushed it off with his usual; "Whatever! Just get ready, Quistis will be here soon and she'll start moaning if we're not ready and then she'll start whinin' and.and" he noticed that the long-haired sharp-shooter was staring; mouth open . "nevermind. Just go put your suit on.Mr Green." Squall smirked at Irvine's name for the evening, trying to regain control of the conversation. "That is below ma belt friend and I suggest you quit with the wisecracks.Colonel Mustard!!"  
  
Squall grunted and closed the case on LionHeart. He lifted it gently as if it was made from eggshells and placed it in the corner of his room. He then dumped his SeeD uniform on his bed and donned an old army uniform that he had borrowed from Headmaster Cid. He could hear snickering, "WHAT! What now. .Yankee!" Irvine creased up as he bust into laughing, "Y-fronts?! Of all the people." "That's it! You are sooooo for it Kinneas!" He leapt at the startled gunman; the colonel's fingers clasping round his throat.  
  
There was a knock at the door, both paused, Mr Green took his chance and slipped out of the loosened fingers of Squall. Squall recited one of his phrases he had researched especially for that night;  
  
Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
  
" 'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door;  
  
Only this, and nothing more."  
  
Mr Green faltered in his step, "Hey, why don't you open the door.it.its your dorm."  
  
"You're closer." Squall murmured, his head in a cupboard Without a second thought, the Garden master continued with his quoting.  
  
Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
  
"Sir," said I, "or madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
  
But the fact is, I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
  
That I scarce was sure I heard you." Here I opened wide the door;---  
  
Darkness there, and nothing more  
  
Irvine gulped out loud, "O.Okay, I'll open the door." A Shaky hand reached out.he slowly turned the handle and pulled it. The dark corridor sucked the light from the room, faintly picking out the detail of the door opposite, but nothing more.  
  
The cowboy tried to cover his nerves."No-one there quoth I." "Check for a note, don't forget, the 'guests' are going in two's.we're not allowed to see her before tonight."  
  
The sharpshooter slung the door wide open, filling the corridor with a pale glow. There on the floor was a folded piece of paper, it was rough to the touch and was sealed with wax. He picked it up and closed the door, allowing the darkness to reclaim its territory. He held the note in between two fingers, "Yup, there was a note. Weird though, it's a rough paper and it has a wax-seal." "Is the seal broken?" "Nope." "Then you can open it, there will be instructions inside." "Sure thing.hey, how come you know what's inside?" "I am the Garden Master. Even if I wasn't going, this would have been run past me anyway." Irvine shuddered at this comment, his mind conjuring mental images of Squall sitting in a room with a bank of monitors on the wall, each one a hidden camera in every room in the garden. But someone at the door interrupted his thoughts. The tapping became knocking and the knocking became banging.then a voice started to call out, "Mustard.Green, come quick!! There's been an accident!" Squall, now more alert, moved close to the door. "Who is this?" "I am Miss Scarlet. Now please hurry!" Irvine turned to Squall and gestured with his hands, "Whatta we gonna do, what about the murder mystery??" Squall brought his hand to his forehead in despair. "Green.you just don't get it.do you!" With that he opened the door and ran off down the corridor towards the main gate. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- It would appear that the evening's entertainment has begun. But the instructions were to meet at Edea's house first. Perhaps this was just to get the ball rolling; perhaps the remaining guests should assemble there? 


End file.
